ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Binkatong/Binkatong Q/A
Because everyone else has one. XD Ask me anything, I'll answer probably! Questions Asked *Q: What computer-editing-art-paint-program do you use? *puts microphone on your mouth* We're all listening! (FusionFall123) *A: Well, it depends on what exactly I'm doing. If it's pixel art, I use Paint.NET, which I highly suggest for anyone without a drawing tablet. But if I'm doing bigger pics, the ones you see more often, I use MyPaint, an open source painting software. But a warning about that one, there's no selections, filters, or layer blending modes, making a lot of things difficult to do in it. But the brushes are amazing. :D *~ *Q: Is your user pic a termite or something? *A: It's a celestialsapien gryphon hybrid. I drew it a while ago long story. XD *~ *Q: Where did you buy that Ultimate Alien Gwen uniform thingycabob? *A: Well, I got the pencil skirt at some local store, and you can just get black tights and a collar white dress shirt anywhere. I'm pretty sure I found the sweater at Gap. *~ *Q: Like I said on chat: Can you please change your icon? *A: Okay fine. XD Eventually. *~ *Q: Are new characters going to be introduced? *A: Yeah, in BTEF. Grandpa's got a new team of Plumber's kids~ *~ *Q: Where did you learn to draw? *A: I taught myself. Though the first book that really got me started was DragonArt by Jessica “Neondragon” Peffer. Really useful, great place to begin. *~ *Q: How did you find out about Ben 10? *A: An advertisement for the premiere in Disney Adventures magazine. It looked cool, so I decided to tune in. I still own that issue. :3 *~ *Q: Will KrisTen ever be in a nightmare cast? *A: A what? o.0 *~ *Q: How do you make your episode in the format like BTEF? Just asking...lol *A: I use a program called Celtx, which lets me easily write in official TV script format, the same kind writers use for actual TV programs. It's free and simple to use, I highly suggest it. After I write it in there, I copy-paste it into a code/preformatted box. *~ *Q: Who's your favourite alien on the entire wiki? *A: This is not a fair question. XD Goop? *~ *Q: How do you make your art into coloring? Colored pencils? Markers? Paint? *A: Actually, I do it digitally. I use a program called MyPaint, that I described in an earlier answer. *~ *Q: If you can meet any user on the wiki, who would you want the user to be? *A: EVERYONE. Don't make me choose... ;.; Although I really would love to meet Ancy, and Newbie, and Brian, and you Jon, and Turu, and Roads, and Mazter, and Batking... *rambles off everyone else on here* *~ *Q: When is the "Binkatong Art Service" going to reopen in an exact date? *A: I don't know, to be perfectly honest. Not for a long time, though. Definitely after November. *~ *Q: Are you going to work on any more series? *A: I do have a few ideas. >3 I really need to work on Savvy?, though, and with that plus KrisTen and BTEF I have a lot on my plate. Though I had an idea concerning Loboans from a while ago that I'd love to work on... *~ *Q: Will there ever be an episode where Pink turns into an actual human? *A: Kristen you mean? Um, no, not that I can think of. Could happen. Although, technically she's human, or at least mostly, DNA wise... She's about as human as Eunice in that respect. *~ *Q: What kinds of spoilers do you have for all members of KrisTen? *A: Well, I don't have anything for Kristen or Liam... but about Lyn. At one point, it will seem apparent that she's not actually insane, but in reality if you apply that logic then there's no such thing as insanity. Take that as you will. Category:Blog posts